Reframing Hope
by Psychee
Summary: Dean feels like he took Castiel's hope, he wants to give it back. Tag to DSotM.


Takes places after and is a tag for Dark Side of the Moon. I think the ending tore at everyone. All mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; Supernatural and all recognized characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

In psychology, to reframe something is to allow someone to see it in a different context so that a different meaning can be interpreted.

Reframing Hope

"You called, I came. What do you want now?" Castiel had appeared suddenly just as Dean was getting ready to enter the room that he and Sam were sharing—it was another day, in another small town and another crappy motel room. No matter how things changed, they remained exactly the same.

Dean hated the emptiness he saw in Castiel's eyes and the weariness in his voice. He hated even more that he was the one that caused it. The angel hadn't taken the news, that God wanted them to just back off, well. Hell, none of them had. Dean regretted telling Castiel what Joshua had told them during their brief visit to the Garden. Castiel had given up a lot to help him and Sam and with that revelation Dean had taken the rest. He wanted, more than anything else at that moment, to give it back.

"You know, Cas, maybe we're looking at this all wrong."

The angel caught Dean's gaze but seemed disinterested.

"I mean, maybe we're just interpreting things backwards. It's not that He doesn't care but that He cares too much. His kids are fighting and He doesn't want to take a side. Maybe, He told us to back off because He wants the kids to grow up and doesn't want to clean up their messes anymore. Maybe He wants us to clean up the mess we made ourselves, and by we, I mean the demons, the angels and Sam and me.

"After all, Joshua was pretty clear that God's not dead. And he's not disappeared, He's down here, on earth, with people."

"That is true," the angel said with cautious consideration.

"It's not even like He's abandoned you. He put you back together after Raphael took you apart. That must mean something; maybe that you're important in all this or have a special place in what ever covert plan he's got going."

Castiel nodded slowly, eyes clouded by doubt slowly clearing. "If He were indifferent to me, to the Apocalypse, He would not have resurrected me. It has been millennia since He has so actively intervened," Castiel stated with some of his old fervor.

"Just think about it, He put me and Sam on that plane and out of Lucifer's clutches. And since He's on Earth that must mean He doesn't want it to be destroyed," Dean continued with persuasive sincerity.

"Yes," Castiel agreed. "If He didn't want the world to be saved, than He would have allowed Lucifer to destroy Michael's sword when he was freed, then nothing could have kept him from secured Sam's agreement to be his vessel. Lucifer would have been unstoppable. By removing you both from the Deceiver's grasp, He has given us all a fighting chance to immerge victorious.

"Dean, I see it clearly now and I apologize. I should have had more faith. I should have remembered that I can not conceive of the mind of God and He continues to work in mysterious ways, His wonders to perform.

"After all, your father did not wish to be found either. Yet he rejoiced when he was reunited with you and Sam."

"Well," Dean said hesitantly, "I wouldn't go so far as to say he rejoiced but he did seem to realize that we were stronger together as a family."

"Yes, exactly, we are stronger as a family with our Father at our head." The angel paused, blue eyes staring into the distance. "Thank you, Dean. Though you protest that you have no faith, I find that you have restored mine.

"My Father doesn't want me to look for him. I realize now that I do not need to for He is here with us. I need…I need to go pray and give thanks."

Dean sighed and turned away from the space were seconds before Castiel had stood. His brother opened the motel room door. By the look on his face it was obvious that he had been listening.

"Dean, do you really believe what you just told Cas? That the reason God's not helping is because He wants us to make right our mistakes and that He must believe that we can or He wouldn't have saved us."

Dean gave Sam a look that told his brother more eloquently than words just what a stupid question it was. He shook his head. "I believe that this is gonna end sad and bloody and that we have no hope of winning. I don't believe that Cas' Father gives a damn about us."

"Then why did you tell him that?"

"Sam, I have no faith left, but Cas needs to believe that his Father still cares." He paused for a moment. "I know what it feels like to have your illusions ripped away and be left empty. Cas deserves better than to feel like that." Having said all he had to say, Dean went back into their room, shutting the door behind him.

Sam was left standing alone.

End


End file.
